


Raywood High School AU Alternate Ending

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Now it's the present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to my Raywood Highschool AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raywood High School AU Alternate Ending

_“Do you- Do you think we’ll be together for a long time?” Ray asked quietly as he sat up, his body still leaned over Ryan’s legs as one of his arms propped him up, his eyes never leaving the star covered sky._

_Ryan smirked. “I think-“ he started as he took hold of Ray’s chin again and made him look him in the yes._

_“That we will be together forever”_

_Ray smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his neck._

_And then he kissed him again_

_And everything was perfect._

 

“God, do you remember that?” Ryan asked as he tucked his arm behind his head.

 

Ray laughed “Yeah, you were a total dope back then”

 

It seemed like the years had flown by.

 

They were in there thirties now

 

At least, Ryan was.

 

And they had the best jobs in the world, doing what they love with their best friends.

 

They were so happy.

 

“I’m still kind of dopey aren’t I?” Ryan asked as his other arm went around Ray, his fingers skidding over his bare back.

 

Ray shrugged “Dopey? No. Sappy? Yes”.

 

Ryan laughed, deep and happy.

 

Ray smiled and pulled his glasses off, reaching over Ryan to set them on the side table.

 

“Go to sleep kid” Ryan said.

 

Ray smacked him on the chest before laying his head in the same spot. “Not a kid”

 

Ryan smirked.

 

“Sure” he said before kissing Ray’s head and flipping off the lamp.

 

“I love you” Ray mumbled into his chest.

 

“I love you too”

 

And everything was still absolutely _perfect_.


End file.
